


say you'll stay close enough for me to feel you breathe

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: tumbl drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, many cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi are like flame and smoke, meat and grill, bird and bird nests. You can't have one without the other. This is them, together, and how they make it work. </p><p>[collection of bokuaka drabbles crossposted from tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so many of these are just me and my want for cuddling and comfort
> 
> please don't hesitate to reblog original post or send in prompts or scream about your fave volleyowls with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto is a cuddly-sleeper. akaashi profits (bo's arms) but the rest of the owl team suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/136939200445/sometimes-i-get-a-little-bokuto-san-please)

“Bokuto-san, please move over.”

“Mmf. No.”

Keiji sighs, shifting around on his futon with difficulty because there is someone, quite literally, on top of him. He twists until he can elbow the boy next to him in the stomach. 

“Ow! Why did you do that!”

“I couldn’t breathe, Bokuto-san. You have your own futon, please return to it.”

“But it’s much less comfortable than yours, Akaashi!” whines Bokuto, wriggling closer. He does relent on trapping Keiji against the floor with those ridiculous arm muscles of his, though.

Keiji sighs again, but he doesn’t say anything. He throws the blanket around the both of them, trying to spread it evenly, while ignoring the obvious happiness radiating from Bokuto beside him. He can’t exactly say he hates sharing a futon with the other boy, since it’s not the first time and he does get cold rather easily during the night and Bokuto—well, the boy’s a natural heating system all on his own. Plus, sleeping with those arms around him doesn’t exactly sound like a nightmare…

“Hey, Akaashi?”

“… Yes, Bokuto-san?”

There’s a beat of silence, filled by their soft even breaths, and the reassuring warmth against his back. And then, “Can I hold you?”

Keiji closes his eyes. He breathes. “… Yes, Bokuto-san.”

He waits as Bokuto shifts on the futon behind him, pulling at the blanket and pushing the pillows, and then an arm snakes around his waist, quickly settling him into a secure, and alarmingly familiar, hold. Keiji will deny it in the morning and if anyone asks, but for now, he allows himself to lean back slightly into Bokuto’s embrace.

“Goodnight, Akaashi.”

“… Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _omake:_
> 
>  
> 
> On the other side of the room, staring up at the ceiling, the other members of the Fukurodani club sigh to themselves.
> 
> Komi: They’re at it again…
> 
> Washio: … Why do we even bother bringing Bokuto’s futon?
> 
> Sarukui: I think it’s sort of sweet, actually.
> 
> Konoha, slamming his pillow on his face: Yeah, well, the honeymooners can go get a room because someone of us are trying. to. sleep!
> 
> Without a single shred of awareness of the rest of the team’s agony, Bokuto tugs his setter closer and mumbles in his dream, while Akaashi unconsciously tucks himself more comfortably into his captain’s hold.
> 
> (The next morning, they are awoken to camera flashes and giggles from the first years. Akaashi frowns, Bokuto yawns, and Konoha gleefully saves the pictures for future usage.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi needs a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/136447828510/yawning-koutarou-is-about-to-return-to-the)

Yawning, Koutarou is about to return to the bedroom from his little trip to the bathroom when he notices the light in the living room is still on.

“Keiji? You’re still up?”

Akaashi jumps at his voice, nearly upending the coffee table and all the books and papers piled up on top of it. “K-Koutarou-san. I thought you went to sleep.”

“I did. And I thought you said you were going to sleep, too.” Stepping closer, Koutarou frowns at the bags under his boyfriend’s eyes. It’s clear Akaashi is exhausted, but he is still sitting there stubbornly gripping his pencil. “You should get some rest before you collapse for real.”

Akaashi shakes his head. “I’m fine. I just need to finish this, and then I’ll go.”

“No way. Come on, let’s go.”

“No. I said I’m fine.” A wide yawn interrupts him, contradicting his firmness. 

Koutarou frowns harder. “Yeah, no. C’mon, Keiji. You’re coming back to bed with me.” 

He leans down, gently tugging the pencil out of the other boy’s grip. Grabbing hold of Akaashi’s arms, he pulls him up, ignoring his weak protests. By the time they make their way back to the bedroom, Akaashi is yawning and rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manner that’s honestly way too cute in Koutarou’s opinion. Koutarou helps him out of his clothes and into his pjs, until the other boy is practically nodding off against his shoulder while he pulls back the blankets. 

“Shh, you’ll feel better after a good night’s sleep, yeah?” Koutarou pulls the blankets over them both, making sure his boyfriend is tucked all nice and cozy against him. All he receives in return is a drowsy grunt. 

Smiling softly to himself, Koutarou leans over and presses a soft kiss on Akaashi’s nose. “Goodnight, Keiji,” he whispers, before settling down himself and drifting into a pleasant and warm dream about volleyballs, owls, and the perfect smile of his most favourite person in this universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some thoughts on bokuto's impending graduation over yakiniku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/137396148560/bokuto-san-the-meat-is-burning-keiji-watches)

“Bokuto-san, the meat is burning.”

Keiji watches calmly as his captain flounders, nearly poking his eye out as he struggles to grab all the meat with his chopsticks. It’s just the two of them at Bokuto’s favourite yakiniku restaurant today, which happens occasionally, but this time Bokuto seems more distracted than usual. He usually fills the silence with chatter, or at least hums under his breath; Bokuto is rarely completely silent, but Keiji has gotten used to it. It’s even nice, sometimes, like background noise, so he knows he’s not alone. 

Today, however, Bokuto has been staring into space, not even once mentioning how much he loves this place, which he makes sure to do multiple times whenever they come (Komi kept count once, the record was fifty-seven “Man, this place has the absolute _best_  yakiniku!”s). Keiji has been quietly puzzling over this since they left school, but he can’t recall any mention of failed quizzes, lost practice matches, newly endangered owl species.

“Why did you invite me out today, Bokuto-san?” 

“Oh, well, you know,” the third year stammers, hurriedly dropping meat into his bowl. “I just wanted to talk to my favourite kouhai!”

“You talk to me everyday,” Keiji deadpans.

“Aha, you’re right! And I love talking to you!” Bokuto frowns suddenly, his chopsticks freezing in mid-air. “That’s the problem, Akaashi. I love talking to you too much.”

“I like talking to you too. I don’t see the problem.”

Bokuto’s frown wobbles into a pout. “There is no problem- except for the fact that I’m a third year! A third year, Akaashi! Do you know what this means? It means I’m going to graduate and you’re not, and I’m going away to university while you’ll be setting to someone else, and then we stop talking and you’ll forget about me and I’ll _cry_ which will be _terrible_!”

Keiji flips his meat on the grill while he ponders how he should react. He can tell Bokuto has been holding this in for a while now, which means he’s just about reached the tipping point for his dejected mode. 

Case A: he tells Bokuto that he’s definitely overreacting. Bokuto might turn defensive, and this involves Keiji coming up with a plausible alternative future.  
Case B: he agrees to the proposed hypothetical future. Bokuto bursts into tears right then, and sulks for a week.  
Case C: he doesn’t say anything. Bokuto continues to ramble, and sulks for a week. There’s also a sixty-seven percent chance he becomes more clingy.

In under .8 seconds, Keiji comes to his decision. He sighs to himself, casting one last mournful glance at his food. 

“Bokuto-san. You’re overreacting. That won’t happen.” 

“How do you know?!”

“Because I can see the future.” Keiji glances up to find his captain gaping at him, golden eyes wide. Now that he has successfully shut the other boy up, he continues, “You’ll graduate, I’ll attend the ceremony, Konoha-san will cry, and I’ll send you off properly. You’ll go to a school that scouted you, and you’ll make starter quickly. I’ll be setting for someone else, yes, but we’ll still talk volleyball online. You’ll come back to visit, we’ll still come to this yakiniku place. We won’t stop talking just because you graduate, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto stares at him, his eyes now shiny. “Really, Akaashi?”

Keiji spares him a small smile. “Have some faith in our friendship, Bokuto-san.”

“Of course! Our friendship is the best! The strongest! The-”

“But before any of that, Bokuto-san, we’re going to win the nationals, aren’t we?”

“HELL YEEEEEESSSS!!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto sees right through akaashi as much as akaashi sees through bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/141076194020/when-koutarou-comes-back-out-of-the-bathroom)

When Koutarou comes back out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in his favourite pajamas with the little owls on them, Keiji is sitting on the couch, staring blankly into his mug of tea. Koutarou’s pretty sure Keiji hasn’t moved since he went into the bathroom.

He gives his hair one last rub with his towel, before trotting over and plopping down on the couch next to the other. “Keiji. What’s up?”

Long fingers tighten around the mug, but Keiji’s gaze remains unseeingly fixed on the green-ish liquid, now cold. “… It’s nothing,” he says finally.

“Babe, you’ve been quiet since you got home. You didn’t even finish your  _nanohana—-_ not only that, you _offered_  them to me. Now, come on, tell me what’s wrong?”

Keiji only shakes his head slightly, still staring miserably into his tea. “It’s really nothing, Kou. I’m. I’m just tired, probably. It’s… been a long day.”

Koutarou tilts his head. Gently, he coaxes the mug out of Keiji’s grip, placing it safely on the coffee table. He replaces the empty space with his own hands, rubbing circles into the back of Keiji’s hands. 

“How about this. Since we both have the day off tomorrow, let’s not think about what happened today or what deadline is coming up next or anything. Let’s just stay up all night, like a sleepover!”

Keiji furrows his brow. “We… live together. It’s not much of a sleepover—”

“Oh, hush.” Koutarou pecks Keiji on the lips, shutting him up effectively. “You’re not allowed to say no, okay. We’ll pull an all-nighter, like real owls do!” When it looks like Keiji’s about to protest again, he leans his forehead against Keiji’s, looking into his eyes. “Please, Keiji. Let me make you feel better. That’s what your boyfriend is for, right? Just trust me.”

Slowly, dark eyes flutter shut. “Alright,” Keiji breathes.

Koutarou grins. “Okay! You stay right here, I’m going to grab my laptop, and then we can watch Kung Fu Panda, and then after that we can watch its sequel, and then after _that_ we can watch the third one, oh man it’s going to be great—-!”

(They never make it through the second movie, both collapsed against each other, blankets and pillows that Koutarou insisted would help cheer Keiji up piled up on top of them, creating a warm little nest, just for the two of them. Keiji sleeps soundly with a soft smile on his face.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes it takes a little reminding of how wonderful you are when you aren't really feeling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/142326486380/keiji-finds-koutarou-huddled-on-the-bed-only-the)

Keiji finds Koutarou huddled on the bed, only the top of his head sticking out from under the blankets. The lights are off but there is fading afternoon sunlight streaming in through the half-closed blinds. The Koutarou-lump on the bed is shaking.

In three steps, Keiji crosses the room. He sits on the bed next to the other, who doesn’t respond and doesn’t stop shaking.

“Kou? What’s wrong?”

There’s some shuffling and shifting until the blanket is pulled down a little. Koutarou’s tired face, red with drying tear tracks, meets Keiji’s patient gaze. 

“I don’t know,” he says, his voice hoarse and scratchy. “I just feel… bad. About myself, and school, and, and… And everything.”

Reaching up with both hands, Keiji carefully wipes the last of the tears away. He keeps his hand there, thumbs rubbing small circles on Koutarou’s cheeks. The other boy’s eyes are trained on the bedsheets, but he leans ever-so-slightly into Keiji’s touch. 

“Hey, why didn’t you come to me?” Keiji asks quietly. “We’ve agreed before that you can always come to me when you feel bad, right?”

Koutarou nods, but his eyes refuse to meet Keiji’s own. “Felt like a bother,” he mumbles, “Annoying. Bad for you.”

Keiji makes a small noise of understanding. He doesn’t like it when Koutarou thinks of himself like this, like he’s a burden, like he’s a terrible leech that Keiji puts up with, just because of his mood swings and bouts of low self-esteem. But it’s part of Koutarou, and Keiji has long since accepted these moments, even if he disagrees wholeheartedly. 

“Hey, Kou. Kou? Look at me.”

Slowly, his mouth wobbling, golden eyes lift to meet Keiji’s gaze. Keiji brushes a lock of his hair away, giving him a small smile.

“You’re never bad for me. You’re kind, you’re enthusiastic, you’re determined. I think you’re incredibly smart, and you’re so gentle with me, and I think you’re an amazing person. I know your moods aren’t ideal, and sometimes the world can be a little scary, but you always push through it. And you might not believe me right now, but I love you, Koutarou. I love all of you.”

Koutarou doesn’t look away, but tears are leaking from his eyes again. As his whole body begins to tremble again, Keiji pulls him to his chest, holding him close. The other boy lets out a shaky sob, pushing his face into Keiji’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” Keiji murmurs, rubbing the other’s broad back, which seems so small and fragile in his arms at the moment. “It’s okay.”

He knows that Koutarou might not believe him, might never will, but he’ll tell him that a million times over if it meant he might ease the other boy’s hurt for a little bit, if it meant Koutarou will never feel like he’s alone. No one, least of all someone as radiant as Bokuto Koutarou, should ever have to feel like they’re on their own. Damn if Keiji is going to let him believe that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic does not condone inappropriate donut behaviour,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/142327622225/bokuto-san-pass-me-the-donuts-when-no-box-of)

“Bokuto-san, pass me the donuts.”

When no box of sugary confections lands in his outstretched hand, Keiji looks up. The third year is concentrating furiously on something in front of him, his gold eyes narrowed and a fierce frown on his lips, such an unfamiliar sight on that always-smiling face. Keiji looks down to see what has the other boy so enthralled and squawks.

“What are you doing to the donuts!”

“Shh, Akaashi, I’m trying to build the best donut tower ever.”

“Why are you wasting perfectly good donuts.”

“I’m not wasting them! You can eat them afterwards, just let me send a pic to Kuroo…”

“… Do I want to know why you guys are competing to see who can stack the tallest tower of food?”

“He started it!”

Keiji sighs, looking back down at his homework. He just wanted to enjoy something sweet in hopes of it getting him through the next seven pages of this exercise, but he supposes he was naive to think that’d go peacefully when Bokuto is involved. Well, at least this time the donuts are still safe for consumption. Keiji cringes just remembering the last time a terrible food challenge was issued from Kuroo. He mourns the fact that he can never go back to that ramen place ever again. Darn that pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san, always planting dumb ideas into Bokuto’s head.

“Hey, hey, Akaashi, open your mouth!”

“What?” Keiji asks, but before he can say it, a donut is shoved into his open mouth. He blinks at Bokuto, who grins back at him.

“You look like a chipmunk!”

Keiji tries not to blush, swallowing the donut. “Please don’t do that.”

“Mm? But I thought it was romantic to be fed by your boyfriend. Isn’t it?”

This time Keiji does blush. “Bokuto-san, where did you get that?”

“Kuroo said he does it all the time with Kenma!”

“That’s probably because Kenma is always playing his game,” says Keiji.

Bokuto visibly deflates. “So I’m wrong?” He frowns at his stack of donuts.

Keiji licks the excess sugar off his lips. With his face heating up, he reaches out to tug at the other boy’s sleeve. “Bokuto-san,” he stutters slightly, “Can I have another?”

There’s a brief pause as Bokuto just stares at him, at how Keiji is refusing to meet his eyes, at his tongue darting across his lips again nervously. Then, with the both of them turning red, Bokuto grabs another donut from the precarious pile. “Of course, Akaashi! I’ll feed you all the donuts in the world!”

“…That’s a bit unrealistic, Bokuto-san.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is akaashi without bokuto butchering his name wherever he goes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumbl post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/143403293675/hey-akaashi-hey-wait-wheres-bokuto)

“Hey, Akaashi, hey—-Wait. Where’s Bokuto?”

Akaashi shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t? Really?”

Pausing with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, Akaashi frowns at Komi. “No, I don’t know where he is. Isn’t his class next to yours? Wouldn’t you have a better idea where Bokuto-san is?”

Komi scratches his head. “Well, he’s usually where you are. And you guys are always together, so.”

“We’re not always together,” Akaashi frowns again. Are they? He looks down at his half-finished bento, thinking about past lunchtimes, past breaktimes, past free times where they’re not in practice but not in class either. He can’t remember a time when there isn’t a loud third year by his side. He looks up at Komi in horror. Even in practice Akaashi is paired up with Bokuto more often than not.

“See? It’s a strange sight to see you alone without Bokuto.”

Akaashi sets down his chopsticks. “This is terrible, Komi-san. Who am I without Bokuto-san?”

Komi laughs. “Calm down, Akaashi. Just think of yourself as an owl babysitter on break!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao someone save akaashi, he's already confused with how his name is butchered every time bo opens his mouth,


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon sent in #2 on [this list](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/147018823122/prompt-time-things-ive-heard-this-week): how late is late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/147029815855/for-the-writing-prompt-thing-could-you-do-2-with)

Akaashi’s just walking up to the agreed meeting spot when his phone rings. He swipes the green talk button, pausing just the smallest bit to smile at the profile picture Bokuto set for himself: a picture of a ruffled owl he took last time they went to the zoo.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi! Good morning! You look amazing as always!”

“… We’re on the phone, Bokuto-san. You can’t see me.”

“Right,” Bokuto laughs, and Akaashi frowns at the slight nervous tone in the familiar sound. “Well, you see, the thing is—-” There’s a bit of static and some loud noises, muffling Bokuto’s words.

“What did you say?”

Bokuto huffs into the phone. “I’m sorry, Akaashi! But I’m going to be late!”

Akaashi holds in a sigh, even as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “How late is late, Bokuto-san?”

Silence.

“Bokuto-san?”

“… Maybe… thirty minutes… times four?”

Akaashi lifts the phone away from his ear to stare at it. He puts it back, his voice incredulous, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I was really, really excited about today, right? Because it’s a very special day and we’ve been planning this for a while, or I have, because it took me some time to work up the courage to actually ask you out, and anyway you said yes so I’m really, really happy so I woke up extra early! But then I might have…” Bokuto’s voice trails off into a mumble again. “… I might have accidentally… fallen asleep on the train… and missed the stop…”

Akaashi’s speechless for a moment. He watches the people pass by his spot in front of the amusement park, from families to school kids to groups of friends to couples. Just as Bokuto’s voice started to come back asking if he’s still there, Akaashi bursts into laughter. He laughs and laughs, bending over and crouching down to keep himself from falling over. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto sounds alarmed. “Are you okay? I’m really, really sorry! I messed up! This date is going so horribly wrong!”

Wiping the tears from his face, Akaashi stands back up slowly. He turns around, heading back to the station. “Bokuto-san. It’s okay. Take your time getting back, okay? Don’t get lost.”

“I won’t, Akaashi!”

“I’ll be here waiting. And also, you owe me five croquettes.”

Bokuto’s booming laughter fills the line. “I’ll buy you all the croquettes in the world!”

“I don’t think your wallet can handle that, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaaaaashiiiii! Let me sound like a cool boyfriend!!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurt/comfort ft. a Bokuto Hug™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls consider [original post](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/147461028430/bokuaka-hurtcomfort-ft-a-bokuto-hug-quiet)

Quiet footsteps behind him makes Koutarou look up from where he was frowning at his textbook. He spins around in his chair just as Akaashi comes to a stop in front of him. Koutarou ducks his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the other boy’s expression.

“Hey, hey, what’s up?”

Akaashi’s shoulder lifts up in a half shrug. His face is still tilted to the floor. Koutarou notices the way his fingers are twisted together, tugging just a little bit painfully. Almost instinctively, he reaches out and pulls Akaashi’s hands into his own.

Akaashi releases a small breath. “Can… can I bother you for a bit?” he asks quietly. He raises his head just enough to look Koutarou in the eyes, his expression drawn and tired. “I just… I don’t know, feel kind of… down…”

Koutarou’s already nodding, standing from his chair and pulling the other towards his bed. “It’s okay, Akaashi, I’ll be here until you feel better!” He sits on the bed, patting the space beside him and holding out his hands. “Do you want a hug?”

There’s a small nod, and then the other boy is climbing onto the bed, settling himself into Koutarou. His dark curls tickle Koutarou’s chin as he pushes his face into Koutarou’s shoulder. Koutarou wraps his arms around Akaashi’s frame, still all slender and graceful like back in high school. He doesn’t know what upset his friend, but he’ll give him all the comfort Akaashi needs right now. Koutarou isn’t known for being the best sweet talker or listener, but he does give pretty good hugs, if he must say so himself. 

“You can stay,” he says softly into Akaashi’s hair, “as long as you want. I’ll be here.” 

He doesn’t get a response, but he feels Akaashi let out a long sigh and some of the tension leaving his body along with it. He closes his eyes, and slowly rocks them back and forth, listening to the steady rhythm of Akaashi’s breathing in the quiet room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes akaashi needs comforting, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/145228427770/koutarou-isnt-the-brightest-bulb-in-the-pack-nor)

Koutarou isn’t the brightest bulb in the pack, nor is he the most perceptive person. But Koutarou knows enough when it comes to Akaashi. He’s made it his business to try and know everything about Akaashi.

He knows Akaashi isn’t really one for sweets, but will eat just about anything without complaint. He knows Akaashi likes to keep his belongings neat and organized, but also that organizing things help him calm down. He knows Akaashi doesn’t mind staying with him for extra practice, but Akaashi is also afraid he will hurt himself if he stays by himself. He knows Akaashi is good at keeping secrets, but the secrets he kept closest to his heart are his own. Just as Akaashi seems to know Koutarou better than he knows himself, Koutarou knows Akaashi like the way he knows the stinging of his palm when he hits a spike just right. 

That’s why right now, he’s knocking on Akaashi’s door, asking if he can come in. The other boy came home with his eyes downcast and shoulders slightly hunched, barely greeting Koutarou as he passes him on the couch on his way to his room. Koutarou knows this means Akaashi’s had a bad day, but more importantly, he knows that Akaashi doesn’t really want to be alone right now.

“Akaashi?” Koutarou finds the other boy sitting against his closet door, arms around his knees and face hidden. He sits down next to Akaashi, reaching out to brush his hand through dark messy curls. “Want to talk about it?”

Akaashi shakes his head. His voice is muffled when he says, “It’s… not worth bothering you about.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Koutarou says softly, tilting his head to try and catch Akaashi’s eyes. “Don’t say that. I don’t care how small of a problem you think it is, it’s never a bother to me, okay? You’re the one always listening to me complain about stupid stuff. So let me be there for you, too, okay? I promise I don’t mind.”

Dark eyes peek up at Koutarou. “Really?”

He grins at Akaashi. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“… Yeah, yesterday, when you said you didn’t know what happened to my egg rolls, and there were crumbs all over your face.”

“Okay, fine, but that doesn’t count! And I treated you to extra nanohana afterwards!”

Akaashi lifts his head a little more, his lips not smiling, but no longer pulled downwards by a heavy frown. Koutarou reaches out, brushing aside his hair, before leaning his forehead against Akaashi’s. He smiles down at the other.

“I’m always here for you, you know?”

He watches as Akaashi’s eyes slide close. Hands slide around his middle and up his back, and then a tiny smile appears on Akaashi’s face. 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i missed this post? or is tumbl fucking up my timestamps   
> but anyway, more bokuto taking care of akaashi 2k17


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even people like bokuto koutarou needs a little reassurance sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/152670479757/bokuaka-even-people-like-bokuto-koutarou-need-a)

Sliding open the glass door, Keiji sticks his head onto the little balcony. “Koutarou-san. It’s getting cold, please come in.”

“Huh? Oh.” The bigger man climbs to his feet reluctantly, ducking back inside without much fanfare. His skin is tinged red, and he’s sniffling slightly. The smile is absent from his face, replaced by a faint frown.

“I heated some milk tea, here.” Keiji nudges a mug into Bokuto’s hands, and Bokuto follows him to the couch. They sit pressed against each other, body heat mingling as the tv plays muted in the background. Bokuto is staring down into his drink, quiet and still. Strange, but not unusual. Keiji waits.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says finally. His fingers tighten around the mug. “Are you… Do—Do you ever wish… that I was different?”

He studies the other for a while. Bokuto has been quiet since he came home, which is fine, because even people that follow their heart rather than their rationale sometimes needs time to think, too. But it’s been a while since Bokuto has been this deep in thought, and Keiji can’t guess what’s bothering him at all. Now, though, Bokuto hasn’t looked him in the eye since he came in. His knuckles are turning white around the mug. Keiji sets down his own mug.

“Yes,” he says, and immediately Bokuto’s shoulders droop, and he hunches in towards himself. Keiji doesn’t pause. “I wish you wouldn’t yell so loudly when I’m sitting right next to you. I wish you wouldn’t snore like an elephant tap dancing. I wish you would stop eating my stash of Pocky and then insisting that you didn’t.” 

Bokuto has been trying to shrink himself further, but Keiji isn’t done. Gently, he pries Bokuto’s fingers from the mug. “I wish you wouldn’t ask me such questions. I wish,” Keiji says in a soft voice, “you would have more faith in yourself. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Gold eyes, suspiciously bright, glance up to catch his. Keiji doesn’t look away. He pulls back his arms. “Come here.”

Bokuto doesn’t need telling twice. He throws himself at Keiji, burying his face into his stomach. His arms find their way around Keiji, and he whines softly. His skin is no longer freezing cold, but Keiji can feel him trembling slightly in his hold. Sighing to himself, Keiji pets Bokuto’s hair. 

“You’re fine the way you are, Koutarou.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something short and sweet; an attempt at understanding and painting my interpretation of bokuaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/153799115305/when-bokuto-falls-quiet-keiji-listens-its-not)

When Bokuto falls quiet, Keiji listens.

It’s not to say he doesn’t listen any other time, when Bokuto is chattering on and on about volleyball practice, about getting a snack from the  _konbini_  after volleyball practice, about the new ghost story Komi told in the changeroom before volleyball practice. Bokuto has next to no filter between his brain and his mouth, but it’s nice, in a way, once you get used to it. Like having the radio on in the background when you do your homework. You just notice it more when it’s gone.

Bokuto is a loud person. Even his silences are loud. 

So Keiji sits with him, quiet in his own patient way, close enough for his friend to know that he’s there for him. Close enough to touch, an anchoring presence, if he needed it. 

When Bokuto is quiet, Keiji stays.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when akaashi needs it, bokuto stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls check out original post [here](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/164881896670/bokuaka-when-akaashi-needs-it-bokuto-stays)
> 
> i must be missing some posts from my blog but i changed tagging system over the months so /shrug emoji

Akaashi is quiet today.

Well, Akaashi is usually quiet—at least, that’s what he likes people to believe. To be honest, Koutarou thinks Akaashi is quite loud: the way he yells plays across the court, the way he walks with sure footsteps, the way he demands seconds after every meal especially if it’s Koutarou’s treat, the way he laughs with his mouth open and eyes squeezed shut and his whole body tipping over sideways. Akaashi is a cacophony of sounds, and Koutarou loves listening to him.

But today, Akaashi is quiet. He hasn’t said much since his morning greeting, even though today is their day off, even though Koutarou has made a point to stay in the same room. Akaashi sits on the couch by himself, mug of tea rapidly cooling on the coffee table, staring out the window blankly. He looks small.

“Akaashi,” Koutarou says eventually. “Are you okay?”

Akaashi blinks at him. His gaze doesn’t really make it up far enough to meet Koutarou’s. “I’m fine,” he says.

Koutarou doesn’t believe him. He sits down next to Akaashi on the couch. “You’ve been lost in your head all day. Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?”

Akaashi shakes his head no. His bangs fall limply over his eyes.

“Akaashi,” Koutarou says, softer this time, “Can I hold you?”

For a second, Akaashi doesn’t respond. Then, the slightest of nods.

Koutarou slips his arms around Akaashi. It’s a familiar action, and they both sink into each other with a small sigh. Akaashi’s hair tickles Koutarou’s chin. He pats the other boy on the back.

“It’s okay if you need to cry.”

“I can’t.” 

“Akaashi—”

“No,” says Akaashi, voice muffled against Koutarou’s shirt. “It’s—I think I want to, but I—I  _can’t_. The tears aren’t coming. It’s—it’s annoying.”

Koutarou shifts, pulling Akaashi further into his lap. Akaashi goes along wordlessly, resting his head against Koutarou’s shoulder.

“You should leave me alone,” says Akaashi. “My bad mood’s going to affect you, and then we’ll both be feeling bad.”

Koutarou hums. “Do you really want me to leave?”

There’s a small pause. Koutarou traces slow circles into Akaashi’s back. It’s raining outside, but all he can see is the grey clouds lazily moving along.

“No,” Akaashi whispers.

“Okay,” Koutarou says back. “It’s okay.”

They’re both quiet, then, curled up on the couch together. Outside, it keeps raining.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "blush"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/160321765130/for-your-writing-prompt-post-bokuaka-blush)

Akaashi doesn’t blush. Or that’s what he wants you to think.

When he first met him, Koutarou thought nothing could fluster the guy. But once he started spending more time with him, paying more attention to him, Koutarou realized that it doesn’t really take much to make Akaashi flustered. He just hides it better than anyone else.

Akaashi’s the master at the poker face. He can maintain eye contact and stare you down until  _you’re_ the one blushing. But Koutarou knows now that Akaashi’s blush starts at the tips of his ears. Then, a slow rosy red will rise at his nape, and his lips will press together just slightly, and he’ll blink, once, twice, three times rapidly. Then he’ll make a polite excuse before he turns away, but by then the palest pink will have creeped into his cheeks.

Akaashi doesn’t blush, not obvious like, say, Koutarou himself does. But when he does, Koutarou finds it absolutely endearing and extremely difficult to look away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: roommates that get into a pranking war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/153547769010/im-not-great-at-prompts-but-ill-do-my-best)

It’s Bokuto that started it. 

Well, of course it was, since Keiji would never sink down to that sort of petty level. Until he opened the fridge to find all the  _nanohana_ he was saving gone. Bokuto doesn’t even like vegetables. 

So now he’s hiding behind the couch, waiting for the other boy to come through the door. It’s been three weeks of full-on war; belongings going missing and turning up in the dorm parking lot, sugar swapped for salt, memes posted on social media, friends divided onto teams. Keiji realizes that Bokuto probably didn’t mean to eat the  _nanohana,_ maybe it went bad and Bokuto threw it out in a rare moment of responsibility. But he’s gone too far to back down now.

The lock turns. Keiji checks once more that the water gun is loaded and ready to go. The door opens, the shadow of a tall volleyball player appearing, and Keiji leaps up, arm outstretched, finger on the trigger—

“AAAAAAGHAAAAASHEEEEEEE!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quiet night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post!!](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/152094621810/bokuaka-a-quiet-night-in-the-tv-is-on-playing)

The tv is on, playing one of Bokuto’s favourite anime, the windows dark as the rain pours on, their empty dinner plates piled in the sink. Keiji shivers where he is seated on the couch.

“You cold, babe?” Bokuto doesn’t look up from the show, but he lifts an arm for Keiji.

He pretends to huff. “Don’t call me babe,” he says, though he’s already crawling into Bokuto’s lap. The older boy shifts to make room for him, and Keiji settles himself in between Bokuto’s legs, lying back until his back hits Bokuto’s chest. Already, he feels his skin warming up. Who needs a kotatsu when your boyfriend is practically a real live space-heater?

“But we’re alone,” says Bokuto, pulling a blanket over the both of them. “You said I can be all gross and cute with you however I want when we’re alone.” His arms come around Keiji, and then his chin is nuzzling on top of Keiji’s head, making his already-curly hair even messier.

“I did,” sighs Keiji, but he’s smiling. He moves himself further into Bokuto’s embrace. 

They both fall quiet again, watching the little yellow-headed protagonist jump from tree to tree yelling angrily as he chases his friend. Bokuto’s watching with rapt attention despite having seen the exact episode millions of times already, fingers trailing up and down Keiji’s arm in a hypnotic rhythm. Keiji can feel his eyes falling closed. He turns his head into the crook of Bokuto’s neck, feeling rather than hearing the absentminded hum the other gives him, and allows himself to drift off in the soft warmth of Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i posted this but apparently not? pls pls tell me if i post something twice here!!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @puddingcatbae  
> twitter @puddingcatbae


End file.
